The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of containers for liquid. Apparatus of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this case it is known in particular for containers, such as for example plastics material containers, during a production procedure first to be produced in a shaping procedure and then to be filled with a beverage. Apart from these basic facts, however, production plants of this type for containers for beverages are extremely varied. In this way, different beverages, for example mineral waters or juices, require very different degrees of purity or levels of sterilization. In addition, the nature of the labelling of containers is very different and can be carried out for example by the application of self-adhesive labels or by the application of labels by means of gluing. Furthermore, the most widely varying methods are also known in order to sterilize the containers themselves. For this reason, apparatus of this type should always be regarded as special machines which thus require a very high production outlay.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an apparatus which can be adapted with a comparatively low outlay to widely differing situations, such as for example widely differing situations of space or even different conceptual designs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method by which it is possible to set up, on the basis of specific information, for example customer information, a suitable plant.